


I can hear the bells

by izzymae



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzymae/pseuds/izzymae
Summary: how does a woman juggle planning a wedding and killing a powerful demon at the same time?set after 2x11





	I can hear the bells

Wynonna managed to make it back to the homestead still holding the last seal's pieces in her hand. She couldn’t believe it, not only was Bobo back, but he and the sister wives had broken the last seal. She needed to find her sister Doc, Dolls, and the rest of them to try and find out what to do next.

As Wynonna made it to the homestead she saw Waverly, Nicole, and Jeremy coming out of the barn. “Oh thank God!” Waverly exclaimed when she saw her sister, running to catch the older Earp in a big bear hug.

“Hey baby girl,” Wynonna sighed holding onto her sister tighter. “We gotta find Doc and Dolls. Shit is going down.”

“Wynonna.” Waverly started crying, not knowing how to tell her that both of them might be dead.

Wynonna looked to Nicole confused, “What did I miss?”

Nicole sighed, “Let's go inside, get some tea and we can tell you what happened.”

After everyone was settled into the living room with hot drinks and cozy, Nicole explained what happened as far as she could tell. “But, since you are back they might not be dead.” She tried to lighten the mood.

“Fuck!” Wynonna exclaimed as she stood and started pacing. “I just saw Bobo with those witchy sister wives, and they did this.” she pulled the broken ring back out of her pocket, “How are we going to beat them if we are already down 2 people? We need a plan, like yesterday.”

~ ~ ~

Doc awoke in shorties still feeling the after effects of being shot. “Wynonna!” He knew he had to find her, he climbed back to his feet and ran out the door. Where should he look first? The Black Badge Office? The homestead? Where was a horse when you needed one? He decided to check the office first since it was closer. He ran, down the street, into the sheriff's office, and passed to the Black Badge office.

“Wynonna!” he opened the door and only found Dolls there looking disoriented. “Where is Wynonna, Dolls?”

Dolls looked up at Doc still holding onto where he had been shot in that other timeline. “I don’t know, she was here before everything happened… I am sorry Doc—“

“It was nothing Dolls, we have to find Wynonna?” Doc turned back out of the office heading out to his car. “My kingdom for a horse,” he muttered under his breath as he revved the engine and sped off.

~ ~ ~

Wynonna, Waverly, Nicole, and Jeremy were just starting to head out to try and find Doc and Dolls when Doc’s Car came peeling into the homestead. He jumped out of the car not even bothering to turn it off. He ran up to Wynonna grabbed her and planted a forceful and yet relieved kiss. “Thank God.” He murmured against her, “I was terrified, I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

Wynonna whipped away some relieved tears as she held the cowboy back. “I am glad you’re not dead as well.”

Doc placed a warm hand on her growing stomach and smiled down at her. “When this is all over I am going to marry you.” He told her with a cocky smirk.

Wynonna looked up at him in shock, “Okay.” She smiled up and Doc, and then remembered why that had been heading out to find him and Dolls “But first you need to help us stop Bobo and the sister wives.” She told him, handing over the broken remains of his ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this idea for a drabble came to me thanks to a Tumblr post last week about Waverly and Jeremy planning someone's wedding... but as I have started writing it has become something more. I hope you like it. more chapters to come soon.


End file.
